


Hasenherz

by Rabentochter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bär!Dwalin, Chinchilla!Bofur, Hase!Bilbo, Hilfä, M/M, Meerschweinchen!Ori, Modern AU, Noch mehr Aus, Schlechte Tierwitze, Schmetterling!Prim, Studenten Au, Uni AU, Wie oft hab ich jetzt eigentlich Prim falsch geschrieben? xD, shapeshifter AU, wolf!Thorin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Bilbo kommt endlich auf die Universität Middle Earth, der einzige Ort, wo jede Gattung an einem Platz ist. Aber, wie er herausfindet, ist sein Gefährte ein Wolf, sein natürlicher Todfeind. //Bagginshield// Hase!Bilbo// Wolf!Thorin// Ein OS mit schlechten Tiersprichwörtern und Bagginshield und Bilbo ist ein Hase. Und Thorin ein Wolf. Und ich brauche Schlaf! xD





	Hasenherz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalalice173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalalice173/gifts).



> Art: Katze, Maus, Hund, Adler, Krokodil, Jaguar, Elefant, …
> 
> Rasse: Border Collie, Hund; Siamkatze, Katze; Feldmaus, Maus; …
> 
> Gattung: Raubtier, Grasfresser, Reptil, Fisch, Vogel, Insekt, … 
> 
> Warnung: Schlechte Tierwitze. Nein. Eigentlich sind sie unglaublich genial xD  
> Sonstiges: Ich shippe Bagginshield viel zu sehr. Viel zu heftig :3 *denktanihreWand* *wirdweißumsGesicht* :D
> 
> Für meine Nadadith! :*

Bilbo schließt die Augen und schnüffelt mit seiner empfindlichen Nase in der Luft. Es lag etwas in der Luft, ein Duft, ein Duft, der ihn wahnsinnig machte. Seine gesamten Sinne scheinen auf diesen einen, einzelnen Duft anzuspringen. Seine Haut prickelt und die kleinen Härchen stehen ab. Seine Ohren sind gespannt in die Luft gestreckt, lauschen nach jedem verdächtigen Geräusch. Sein Bommelschwanz zuckt in der Luft leicht hin und her und seine Augen suchen die Menschenmasse um sich herum ab. Füchse laufen an ihm vorbei, Hasen wie er, Katzen, Hunde, Enten, alle möglichen Vogelarten und auch Reptilien. 

Er hatte sich schon seit Jahren darauf gefreut, auf die Universität zu gehen. Middle Earth Universität, die einzige Uni in ganz Europa, wo jede Art zugelassen wurde. Viele hielten die Idee und den Direktor der Uni, Gandalf Grey, für absolut verrückt, aber immer mehr und vor allem junge Leute wie Bilbo, fanden diese Idee absolut brilliant. In der Grundschule steckten alle noch zusammen, da man erst mit der Pubertät sich präsentierte mit seinem Tier, eine Aufteilung gab es daher meistens erst in der 7. Und 8. Klasse. Es war ganz einfach, das System. Die natürlichen Feinde wurden natürlich getrennt, es war ein zu großes Risiko scheinbar, einen Fuchs zu Vögel zu stecken. Dann wurden diese Gruppen auch noch einmal aufgeteilt in Flug-, Wasser- und Landwandler. 

 

Bilbo atmet tief ein, der Geruch war so berauschend. Kohle und Schweiß, schrie sein Gehirn ihn an, Wald und Freiheit. Es war so belebend und Bilbo musste wissen, zu wem dieser Geruch gehörte und ihn inhalieren, einatmen, ihn leben. Auch wenn viele Menschen um ihn herum waren, Bilbo würde diesen Wandler finden. Koste es, was es wolle. 

Mit 13 Jahren, als Bilbo in seine Pubertät kam, präsentierte er sich als Hase. In dieser Nacht hatte er so Schmerzen gehabt, dass weiß Bilbo noch ganz genau, sein Kopf hatte sich gefühlt, als würde er einfach aufbrechen; seine Nase kribbelte die ganze Zeit und er musste niesen, die ganze Nacht über und auf seinem unteren Rücken, über den Hintern, hatte er Schmerzen, wie noch nie. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als würde er sterben. Seine Mutter hatte ihm einen kalten Lappen auf die Stirn gelegt und ja, irgendwie hatte es geholten, aber der Schmerz war einfach zu stark gewesen. Seine Mutter war eine Katze gewesen, und die Haare von ihrem Katzenschwanz hatten ihn oft zum Niesen gebracht. Sein Vater war ein Maulwurfwandler gewesen. Ein ruhiger Mann, der wirklich seine Brille benötigte, aber ein guter Mann gewesen war. Mit 18, als man die Volljährigkeit erreichte, war der Körper endlich soweit ausgereift, dass man nun sich auch vollständig in sein Tier verwandeln konnte – daher auch der Begriff „Wandler“. Bilbo liebte seine Hasengestalt und hoppelte mit 18 Jahren oft tagelang in dieser Gestalt herum. 

„Bilbo?“ Prim stupst ihn an. Bilbo reißt die Augen auf und starrt seine Cousine erschrocken an. Sie wirft ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. Prim wusste ganz genau, was gerade los war. Warum Bilbo so vehement in der Luft schnüffelte und einfach nicht genug bekam von dem Geruch.

 

Sie hatten so etwas wie Seelengefährten, die Wandler. Das wurde ihnen in der 5. Klasse bei der Aufklärung eingehämmert. Man nannte sie auch einfach nur „Ideale Gefährten“ oder „Der Gefährte“, Sie rochen für jeden ganz besonders, einzigartig und sollten dich da ergänzen, wo du unvollkommen bist. Zusammen war man ausgeglichen, im physischen und psychischen, hieß es. Man glich den anderen da aus, wo er Mängel hatte und andersherum ebenso. Es war nicht selten, dass dieser Gefährte von einer anderen Art war. Was selten war, dass dein idealer Gefährte zu einer anderen Gattung gehörte. Wie dumm wäre es, wenn du von der Gattung Vogel bist, ein Huhn, zum Beispiel, aber dein Gefährte war ein Raubtier, ein… Fuchs? Ihr wart natürliche Todfeinde und euer Tier war euer zweites Ich, mehr oder weniger, weswegen sich jeder am Vollmond verwandelte, da das Tier da freigelassen wurde und ihr lebt zusammen? Würdet ihr euch nicht versuchen zu töten, euch umzubringen? Es gab so viele Horror- und Schauergeschichten von diesen Paaren und jeder hatte Angst davor, dass sein Gefährte entweder sein Jäger oder seine Beute war. Bis auf die Idioten, die gab es natürlich immer. 

„Prim“, murmelt er mit glasigen Augen. „Es riecht so fantastisch.“ „Ich weiß.“, kichert Prim und denkt an ihren Drogo, einen Collie, der sie einfach ideal ergänzte als Schmetterling. Ihre roten Flügel wedeln ein wenig und der Geruch wird aus Bilbos Nase getrieben. „PRIM!“ Empört sieht Bilbo seine Cousine an. Es wurde schwacher, sein Gefährte ging… der scheiß Geruch verwehte im Wind! Bilbo fiepst ein wenig und seine Nase zuckt. Eine Katzenwandlerin warf sich einer Elefantin um den Hals. „Ich hab den Geruch verloren.“ Bilbo Prim erstaunt an und zwingt seinen Blick von dem glücklichen Paar fort. „Prim. Der Geruch ist weg.“ „Wahrscheinlich kann er nicht so gut riechen, wie du, Bilbo.“ Prim lächelt ihn beruhigend an, steuert ihn dann dank ihrer Hand in seinem Rücken, auf die Wohnheime zu. „Die Insekten sind bei den Grasfressern neben an.“ Prim versucht wirklich, ihn aufzuheitern und Bilbo begrüßt es sehr. Er klammert sich an die Hoffnung, dass sein Gefährte einfach nicht so gut schnüffeln konnte wie er. Was er wohl war? Und hoffentlich war sein idealer Gefährte männlich, Bilbo hatte schon immer die Gesellschaft von männlichen Wesen den weiblichen vorgezogen. Prim hang mit ihm rum, weil sie Freunde waren und dazu auch noch verwandt. „Bilbo, wir haben es geschafft!“ Prim grinst auf einmal weit und breit. „Wir sind da, wo wir schon immer hinwollten!“ Und Schmetterlinge – Haha, Flachwitz – steigen in Bilbos Bauch auf. 

 

Am Abend ist eine große Versammlung für die Studenten. Der Direktor hatte im Laufe des Tages, wo die Neuankömmlinge sich alle eingerichtet hatten in ihren Zimmern, eine Durchsage gemacht, wo er alle darum bat, sich am Abend auf dem zentralen Platz einzufinden. Bilbos Mitbewohner hatten ihn angeboten, den Weg zu zeigen. Da war Ori, ein Meerschweinchen und Bofur, seines Zeichen Chinchilla. Ihre Brüder waren schon seit ein paar Jahren hier und sie kannten sich auf dem Gelände wegen der Besuche aus. So brachen die drei früh auf und sie führten Bilbo auf dem Gelände herum. Natürlich hatte Bilbo gehofft, seinen ganz besonderen Geruch wieder aufschnappen zu können, leider vergeblich. Zwar hing er leicht in der Luft, aber er war zu schwach, sogar für Bilbos besonderes Näschen. 

„Guten Abend“, grüßt Direktor Grey sie alle via Mikrophon und strahlt in die Runde. „Ich werde mich kurzhalten, ich weiß, ihr habt alle besseres zu tun, als mir zu zu hören.“ Einige Schüler lachen auf. „Ich freue mich, dass ihr alle wieder hier seid und ich ein weiteres Jahr vertraute Gesichter um mich herumhaben werde.“ Einzelne Klatscher. Bilbo lauscht mit größtem Interesse. „Herzlich Willkommen unseren Neulingen. Das Kollegium und ich hoffen, dass ihr euch wohlfühlen werdet hier.“ Grey räuspert sich. „Vollmond ist bereits in knapp zwei Wochen, die Vorbereitungen laufen, Hilfe ist jederzeit willkommen. Solltet ihr euren Gefährten hier auf dem Gelände finden und ihr wollt zusammenwohnen auf dem Campus – regelt das bitte nicht mit den Zimmerleuten, sondern kommt zu mir oder einen anderen Betreuer. Gut. Das wars.“ Damit schaltet der Direktor das Mikro aus und beginnt, mit einigen Schülern zu reden. Bilbo sieht den alten Mann verwirrt an. Das hatte jetzt höchstens fünf Minuten gedauert. Und gefühlt hatte der Direktor auch vergessen, über die Hälfte der Regeln zu erwähnen. „Das macht er immer so.“, meint Ori verschwörerisch zu ihm und blinzelt. „O-okay.“ Bofur zuckt mit den Schultern und sein großer, buschiger Schwanz streicht Bilbo über die Arme. „Keine Sorge, normalerweise passiert hier auf dem Campus auch nichts.“ „Normalerweise?“, wiederholt Bilbo besorgt. Bofur nickt. „Ja, außer, es sind alle wieder besoffen und es gibt Streit. Der übliche Kack halt.“ Er grinst Bilbo amüsiert an. „Mein Couin, Bifur, hat erzählt, dass es allerdings schon mal einen Toten gab. Ein Nashorn, der Falke war so verängstigt, dass er angefangen hat, seinen Gefährten totzuschlagen.“ Bilbo wimmert leise und seine Ohren legen sich nach hinten. „Ist das süß.“, murmelt Ori verzaubert und will Bilbo über die Ohren streicheln. Bilbo zuckt zurück, seine Ohren waren sehr empfindlich. „Nicht!“, meint Bilbo scharf. Ori nickt. „Willst du unsere Geschwister kennenlernen?“ Bofurs Schwanz wedelt leicht hin und her und dann zerrt er Bilbo schon an der Hand hinter sich her, auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder und seinem Cousin. Bofur war klar, wo die zwei auch waren, der Rest der Gang war dann auch nicht mehr weit.  
Erst will Bilbo protestieren, aber dann merkt er, dass dieser süße und doch so schwere Duft in der Luft immer stärker wird. Seine Augen werden immer größer und glasiger, konnte man echt von einem Geruch high werden? Er war auf jeden Fall dabei. Bilbo stolpert auf den letzten Meter vor einer großen Gruppe über seine eigenen Füße – irgendwann hatten Tränen angefangen in seinen Augen zu schwimmen und seine Sicht zu verschlechtern – was Bofur und Ori auf seine Lage aufmerksam macht. Er leckt sich mehr unbewusst über die Lippen, sein Gefährte war so nah, so nah so nah so nah so nah. „Entweder er übergibt sich jeden Moment auf deine Schuhe, Ori, oder er kommt in seine Hose.“ Bofurs Stimme reißt Bilbo ein wenig aus seinem Zustand, es ist so schwer, nicht einfach komplett dem Tier nachzugeben. „´s geht schon.“, murmelt Bilbo heiser. Seine Haut kribbelt, er will seinen Gefährten endlich mal treffen. Er folgt dem Geruch, steuert auf die große Gruppe zu, da ist sein Gefährte. „Scheint so, als würdest du demnächst zu unserer Familie gehören.“ Bofur haut spielerisch auf seine Schulter und dann ist es soweit.

„Wen habt ihr denn da mitgebracht?“ Bilbo sieht, wie ein Rotschopf seinen Mund bewegt, aber seine Augen wandern über die Gruppe von elf Leuten. Dann landen sie auf einem der größten Wandler, mit umwerfenden blauen Augen und Bart, muskelgepackt und seine Sinne schreien ihn an: Das ist er! DAS IST ER, KRALL IHN DIR! JETZT!

Aber Bilbo ist wie auf dem Fleck erstarrt, sein Verstand kann ihn nicht handeln lassen, nach dem Sinn von seinem Tier. Denn sein Gefährte ist definitiv sein Jäger. Es sei denn, Wölfe hatten plötzlich keine Lust mehr auf Hase. Die schwarzen, spitzen und so samtig und flauschigen und haaaaach, Ohren sind steil aufgerichtet und die blauen Augen mustern ihn neugierig. Aber Bilbo hat Angst. Sie eilt wie der Blitz über seinen gesamten Körper und lässt ihn erstarren, ihm wird warm, oh und wie ihm warm wird und sein Blut beginnt laut in den Adern zu rauschen und da tanzen schwarzen Punkte auf seinem Gesichtsfeld. Wolf. Raubtier. Jäger. Bilbo ist erstarrt, er kann sich nicht rühren, seine Ohren beginnen zu rauschen. Er war so verdammt, verloren. Jemand wimmert und Bilbo realisiert erst später, dass er das ist, der so wimmert. Sein Gefährte wird ihm nichts tun, versichert ihm das Tier, er wird sich um dich kümmern, auf dich aufpassen, dein Beschützer sein. Aber sein Kopf, sein Verstand, sein Körper – da ist ein scheiß Wolf und waren das Reißerchen in seinem Mund? Und warum bewegte sich sein Mund überhaupt?! Unkontrollierbare Furcht ergreift Bilbo und sein Tier wird von ihr mitgerissen. Es ist durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Bilbo so sehr zittert wie Espenlaub, aber Angst. Panik. Dann streckt er die Hand nach Bilbo aus und das wars. Bilbo dreht sich um und flieht wie ein Hase.   
Er rennt, voller Überzeugung, in aktueller Lebensgefahr zu sein und rennt weiter und schneller. Bilbo rempelt Leute an, hinter sich kann er Schreie, Rufe und Flehen hören, aber er darf nicht stehen bleiben, er schlägt Haken um Haken, nur, um seinem Feind zu entkommen. 

 

Erschöpft, verdreckt und übermüdet schleicht Bilbo sich in sein Wohnheim. Die Lichter sind an und Bilbo bekommt ein schlechtes Gewissen, hoffentlich waren Bofur und Ori nicht seinetwegen wach geblieben. Kaum, dass er die Tür geöffnet hat, schlingen sich ein Paar warmer Arme um ihn. Es ist Prim, schnüffelt Bilbo. „Du Idiot.“, flüstert Prim und drückt ihn fester an sich. Bilbo nickt müde, seine Augenlieder fallen ganz ohne sein Zutun immer wieder zu. Er kann in der Luft den Geruch von seinem Gefährten ausmachen und obwohl sein Gehirn ihn anschreit, dass er weglaufen soll, sackt Bilbo mehr oder weniger in sich zusammen. Es war so viel Aufregung und er will einfach nur noch schlafen. Sich zusammenrollen und schlafen. 

Bilbo erinnert sich daran, wie ihn dieser zauberhafte Geruch umhüllt und er sich schwerelos fühlt für ein paar Momente. Sein Tier schnurrt förmlich vor Wonne. Dann liegt er in seinem Bett – da ist noch keine Kuhle in seiner Matratze, wie soll er das überleben? – und Finger wuscheln durch seine blonden Haare und streichen sanft über seine Ohren. Und dann ist er weg vom Fenster. 

 

Bilbo wacht auf und fühlt sich, als hätte er einen riesen Kater. „Bist du Idiot jetzt auch endlich mal wach?“ Die Stimme hat einen scharfen Klang an sich. Müde blinzelt Bilbo und erkennt Prim, die ihm mit Todesblicken beschenkt. Oh scheiße. Er musste etwas ganz gewaltig verkackt haben, damit Prim ihm mit solchen Blicken bewarf. „Morgen?“, murmelt Bilbo. „Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass Lobelia die ist, die kein Grips im Kopf hat. Aber nicht du. Niemals du, Bilbo.“ Primula zieht ihn an seinen Ohren. Bilbo wimmert bei dem Schmerz auf. „Steh jetzt auf. Zieh dich an. Wir haben ein ernstes Wörtchen miteinander zu bereden.“ Prim verlässt das Zimmer und hinterlässt einen leicht verdatterten Bilbo. Was war… verdammt. Während Bilbo sich aus seinem Bett kämpft und bemerkt, dass er eine Lederjacke zum Kuscheln benutzt hatte – wie war die dahin gekommen? – geht er den gestrigen Tag noch einmal durch. Was war passiert. Er kann sich daran erinnern, mit Prim hier angekommen zu sein. Dann… oh. Da war dieser zauberhafte Geruch gewesen und hatte Bilbo den ganzen Tag über verfolgt. Er war ihn nicht mehr losgeworden in seinem Kopf. Ori und Bofur hatte er kennengelernt, die ihn dann auch zur Versammlung am Abend mitgezerrt hatten. Er hätte den Weg wahrscheinlich auch selbst gefunden, aber die Geste war es, die zählte. Was war dann? 

Bilbo stöhnt auf und vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen. Da war der Wolf gewesen. Und anstelle, dass er versucht hatte, seinen Gefährten wenigstens kennenzulernen, wenigstens seinen Namen, war er komplett durchgedreht. Und weggerannt. Wie bescheuert war er eigentlich. Bilbo nimmt die Lederjacke an sich, sie riecht nach seinem Wolf und betritt die Küche, die sie sich alle teilen. Prim werkelt wütend an der Kaffeemaschine rum, Ori und Bofur sehen ihn zum Teil amüsiert, zum anderen Teil verzweifelt an.

„Bilbo Baggins, du bist vielleicht eine Wundertüte. Da denkt man, man hätte dich durchschaut, dann tust du etwas völlig Unerwartetes.“ Bofur prostet ihm mit einer Tasse Kaffee zu. „Wenn du ihm die Jacke zurückbringst, entschuldigst du dich.“ Prim knallt ihm eine Tasse auf den Tisch. „Und zwar anständig.“ Ihre Augen funkeln ihn wütend an. „Prim, ich…“ „Nein.“, unterbricht sie ihn angefressen. „Es interessiert mich im Moment nicht, Bilbo. Echt nicht. Nicht nur bist du gestern einfach weggelaufen vor deinem Gefährten, sondern hast uns alle Angst gemacht.“ Sie atmet tief ein und aus. „Dass er ein Wolf ist, ist garantiert ein Schock, Bilbo. Aber… abhauen? Wirklich?“ Bilbos Ohren hängen beschämt herunter. „Mein Gefährte ist ein Bär“, meint Ori plötzlich sanft, „Als ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe, war ich auch total verschreckt. Ich wollte auch weglaufen und mich verstecken irgendwo.“ 

Ori lächelt beschämt. „Dwalin hat mich begrüßt. Ich bin komplett ausgetickt und bin im Kreis gerannt. Eine Ewigkeit. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr beruhigen.“ Bilbo lächelt gequält. „Aber du bist nicht weggerannt.“ „Bilbo, Weggelaufen war keine Option für mich. Er hätte mich in null Komma nichts eingeholt. Da konnte ich doch genauso gut im Kreis laufen und total hysterisch sein.“ Ori stupst ihn an die Schulter. „Immerhin hast du nicht angefangen, rumzuquietschen und zu fiepen, dass bei manchen die Trommelfelle geplatzt sind.“   
Prim beruhigt sich relativ schnell wieder. Bofur kichert amüsiert. „Das Lustigste an der Geschichte wird die Reaktion von Thorin sein, wenn du ihn ansprichst.“ Ori lacht los. Prim und Bilbo selbst tauschen verwirrte Blicke aus. Was…?   
„Du musst verstehen, Thorin ist ein sehr stolzer Mann. Du hast ihn gestern abgewiesen, das hat sein Alter Ego garantiert nicht sonderlich gut vertragen. Andererseits ist er das Alpha Tier von unserem Rudel. Du bist sein Gefährte, daher gehörst du zum Rudel. Aber du hast seinen Stolz verletzt. Und ihn abgewiesen. Und du bist weggerannt, ohne ihm zu sagen, wohin. Aber du bist Seins. Oh, das wird ein Spaß.“ Bofur wedelt fröhlich mit seinem Schwanz. Bilbo wirft einen unsicheren Blick zu Prim, die inzwischen auch nur noch grinst. 

„Wenn ihr auch wetten wollt, aktuell ist die Mehrheit dafür, dass Thorin seinen Hasen einfach auf der nächst verfügbaren Fläche vögelt.“  
Bilbo dreht sich ruckartig um. Einer von den Elstern – Wandlern steht in der Tür und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. „Freut mich, Häschen.“, meint er dann grinsend, „Ich bin Nori, der Gefährte von dem Dummkopf da.“ Er deutet auf Bofur, der eine Schnute zieht. „Ich fühle mich verletzt.“, verkündet Bofur dramatisch. „Und Bruder von dem süßen Meerschweinchen dort.“ Nori setzt sich auf die Tischplatte. 

„Also, wie sieht’s aus? Seid ihr dabei?“ Bofur drückt Nori einen Geldschein in die Hand. „Dabei.“ „Ich sage, er beleidigt Bilbo als Erstes.“ Ori legt ebenfalls einen Schein auf den Tisch. Nori hebt anerkennend die Augenbrauen. Bilbo weiß nicht, wie er sich fühlen soll. Seine Mitbewohner schließen verdammte Wetten auf ihn ab?!? „Gleiches gilt für mich“, meint Prim und gibt Nori ebenfalls Geld.   
„Geht’s noch?“ Bilbo sieht sie alle verwirrt und verletzt an. „Sicher. Gehst du jetzt mal los und suchst Thorin?“ Nori grinst ihn teuflisch an. Mit der Lederjacke in den Armen macht Bilbo sich auf. Er musste seinen Wolf finden. Angeblich war der in seinem Zimmer, aber natürlich hatte keiner von ihnen Bilbo mitgeteilt, wo das war. Er könne sich ja auf seinen Geruchssinn verlassen, hatte Prim ihm mit einem Schmunzeln mitgeteilt. 

~~~~~~~~

„Er ist ein Hase, was hast du erwartet? Dass er sich in deine Arme schmeißt?“ Dwalin sieht ihn amüsiert an. Thorin sitzt knurrend auf seinem Bett und bleckt durchgehend seine Zähne. „Nein“, antwortet Thorin, gespielt ruhig, in seinem Inneren brodelt es, „Ich hatte allerdings schon erwartet, dass er nicht vor mir verängstigt wegläuft!“ Dwalin schnaubt.   
„Er hat halt nur ein Hasenherz, nicht das von einem Wolf.“ Thorins blaue Augen blitzen auf. Wut und Angst um seinen Gefährten hatten sich in ihm inzwischen sehr hoch angestaut. „Er hat nicht einmal gesagt, wie er heißt.“   
„Weil das seine größte Sorge war, indem Moment, wo er einem Todfeind gegenübersteht.“, kontert Dwalin trocken. Thorin redet weiter, als ob Dwalin gar nicht dazwischen gelabert hätte: „Und dann sorgt er auch noch dafür, dass sich jeder um ihn Sorgen macht! Rennt weg wie ein Junges, bloß, um total fertig wiederzukommen.“ „Vielleicht hat er sich ja eine Grube gebuddelt, um sich vor dir und deinem allmächtigen Grollen und Knurren zu verstecken.“, witzelt Dwalin. Thorin knurrt seinen besten Freund angepisst an. „Das ist nicht lustig.“„Stimmt“, meint Dwalin, „Es ist einfach unglaublich. Dir ist ein Hase entkommen, Thorin. Ein Hase.“ „Halt bloß deine Klappe.“  
Thorin kommt trotzdem nicht umhin, als er in der Nacht die ganze Zeit an seinen Hasen, Bilbo, zu denken. Dwalin war irgendwann schlafen gegangen, nachdem er Thorin bis um 2 Uhr morgens verarscht und verspottet hatte, aber Thorin konnte nicht einschlafen. Jetzt, wo er für sich war, kann Thorin sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie Bilbo sich in seinen Armen angefühlt hatte.   
Prim, Bilbos Cousine, hatte ihm versichert, dass es Bilbo gut ginge, auch wenn er zusammengesackt war. Thorin wollte Bilbos Zimmer eigentlich in dem Moment wieder verlassen, nachdem er seinen Hasen ins Bett gebracht hatte, aber Bilbo hatte sich so an seine Lederjacke gekrallt, dass er sie ihm überließ. Er war noch ein wenig geblieben, um sich mit Prim, Ori und Bofur zu unterhalten, ehe er zurückkehrte. Drei Stunden waren vergangen, seitdem Dwalin sich zum Schlafen gelegt hatte. Und er? War wach. Konnte nicht schlafen. Dachte an die goldigen, flauschigen Ohren und das Bommelschwänzchen. Die Knubbelnase und an Bilbos Geruch. Thorin stöhnt gequält auf. Morgen begannen die endlosen Vorlesungen wieder und er durfte wieder seinen Professoren zu hören, die über alles Mögliche dozierten. Sein drittes Jahr im Jurastudium würde wohl nicht weniger stressig werden, als die zwei zuvor. 

Es klopft. Thorin grummelt unter seinem Atem. Er hatte gestern Nacht kein Auge mehr zugetan. „Wer das wohl sein könnte?“, meint Dwalin sarkastisch, macht aber keine Anstalt dazu, aufzustehen. Es klopft noch einmal, dieses Mal zögerlicher. „Ist für dich“, sagt Dwalin gelassen und schlürf an seinem Kaffee, „Warum sollte ich da aufstehen und die Tür aufmachen?“ Sein tätowierter Freund sieht ihn amüsiert an. Thorin winselt innerlich auf. Aufstehen. Bewegung. In der Früh. Wäh. Wollte er heute Morgen nicht eigentlich joggen gehen? Zu fertig. 

Thorin öffnet die Tür. Es ist Bilbo, der ihn verunsichert ansieht. „Ooooh, der Hase traut sich in die Höhle des Löwen“, spöttelt Dwalin, steht auf und kommt dann zu ihnen herüber. Thorin steht immer noch in der Tür und immer noch hat keiner von ihnen was gesagt. „Nein, wartet. In die Höhle des Wolfes wohl eher.“ Dwalin zieht sich seine Lederjacke an, drängt sich an ihnen vorbei auf den Gang und grinst dann böse. „Sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr zusammenziehen wollt. Dann kann ich endlich zu Ori und Nori zu Bofur. Kann Thorin ja schlecht alleine lassen, hm?“ Dann ist der Bär weg und der Wolf und der Hase sind auf einmal alleine.   
„Komm rein.“ Thorin tritt ein wenig zur Seite, so dass sich ihre Körper berühren müssen, als Bilbo in das Zimmer kommt. 

Er schließt die Tür hinter Bilbo, der sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlt. „Ich wollte dir die Jacke zurückgeben.“, murmelt der Hase dann schließlich leise. „Danke.“ Thorin nimmt seine Jacke wieder an sich. Dann stehen sie beide nur in dem Zimmer. Thorin wartet auf eine Entschuldigung oder eine Erklärung seitens Bilbo und der will sich einfach nur in Luft auflösen. Puff machen. Er betet gerade, dass sich doch einfach die Erde unter ihm auftue und ihn verschluckt. Aber nach einer Weile wird Thorin klar, dass Bilbo nichts sagen wird. Grünzeugliebhaber hatten einfach keinen Hauch von Mumm in ihren Knochen. „Wenn du nichts mehr zu sagen hast, dann geh einfach.“, meint Thorin schließlich wütend, bitter und vor allem enttäuscht. Es schien wohl doch so, als ob sein Gefährte einfach zu verängstigt war, es wenigstens mit ihnen zu versuchen. Zu mindestens als Freunde.   
„Es tut mir leid“, blubbert es aus Bilbo auf einmal hervor. „Ich hab dich gestern gerochen und ich war wie in Trance, es war wie Magie und ich bin deinem Geruch gefolgt, nachdem ich ihn zuvor schon einmal verloren habe. Ich wollte unbedingt meinen Gefährten finden und dann…“   
„Dann hast du mich gefunden“, meint Thorin bitter und knurrt leise, „Ich kann deine Enttäuschung schon verstehen. Wer will schon einen Wolf als Gefährten, nicht wahr, vor allem, wenn man selbst ein kleines, wehrloses Opfer ist.“ 

„Nein.“, meint Bilbo. „Das ist es nicht. Ich… es ist… ich hab mich so auf dich gefreut. Ich wollte endlich, endlich meinen Gefährten finden und dann… warst da du. Ein Wolf.“   
Er atmet tief ein. „Es tut mir leid. Das war falsch von mir, was ich getan habe. Dass ich so ausgeflippt bin und dann auch noch weggelaufen bin.“  
Thorins Ohren spitzen sich interessiert. „Ich hätte mich wenigstens vorstellen sollen. Oder so. Deswegen ist doch die Uni da, richtig? Damit man Vorurteile überwinden kann und sich mit allen anfreunden kann. Dass man sich nicht vor denjenigen verstecken muss, die angeblich seine Feinde sind.“ Bilbos Näschen zuckt mehrmals.  
„Könnten wir daher bitte noch einmal von vorne anfangen?“ Er streckt seine Hand langsam auf. „Ich heiße Bilbo Baggins.“

Thorin greift nach der Hand. „Thorin Durin. Sehr erfreut deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.“ In seiner Stimme liegt ein samtener Klang und er bemerkt erfreut, wie Bilbos Ohren sich aufrichten und seine Pupillen sich weiten. „Ebenso“, murmelt Bilbo und seine Augen, seine grünen Augen, sind leicht verschleiert und krallen Thorins Hand fest. 

„KÜSSEN! KÜSSEN! KÜSSEN!!“

Thorin fährt herum, zieht Bilbo währenddessen hinter sich und blickt zur Tür. Fíli und Kíli stehen grinsend in der Tür - wann war die aufgegangen? - und blicken die zwei erwartungsvoll an. „Habt ihr kein eigenes Leben?“ Thorin knurrt die beiden an.   
„Nicht, wenn es um das unseres ehrenwerten Wolfes geht.“, lacht Fíli und sein Löwenschanz zuckt erwartungsvoll hin- und her. Kíli fixiert Bilbo hinter seinen Augen und wieder einmal verflucht Thorin die Tatsache, dass sein jüngster Neffe ein Adler ist. Seine scheiß gut sehenden Augen. „Ich hoffe, wir haben doch bei nichts gestört, oder?“, meint Kíli frech.   
„Warum seid ihr noch hier und nicht mit eurer Mutter heimgefahren?“, fragt Thorin erschöpft. Wenn seine zwei geliebten Plagen von Neffen noch hier waren, dann hieß das automatisch, dass… „Mom ist auch noch da. Meinte, sie könne doch nicht den Augenblick verpassen, wo ihr Bruder auch endlich mal seinen Gefährten findet.“   
Fíli grinst ihn verschmitzt an. 

„Wir gehen dann mal wieder. Wenn du uns schon nicht vorstellen willst.“  
„Eine Frechheit, das.“, meint Kíli, ebenso Nase rümpfend.   
„Dabei solltest doch gerade du wissen, dass man erst seine Herzensdame nach dem Date küsst.“ „EY!“, begehrt Bilbo hinter ihm sich auf und drängt sich an ihm vorbei.

„Ich bin nicht weiblich, vielen Dank auch.“  
„Ooooh, ist er nicht niedlich?“, meint Kíli entzückt, plustert seine Federn automatisch auf. Show-off, denkt sich Thorin und zieht Bilbo mit dem Rücken an seine Brust zurück. Fíli nickt zustimmend.   
„Weißt du, Onkelchen, da er nicht weiblich ist, denke ich, ist es durchaus okay, wenn du ihn vor dem Date küsst.“ Er schmeißt ihm eine Karte zu, die Bilbo in der Luft fängt. 

 

„Mom hat einen Tisch für heute Abend um halb neun reserviert. In irgendeinem Restaurant. Keine Ahnung. Steht in der Karte.“ Thorin seufzt und vergräbt seine Nase in Bilbos weichen, flauschigen und toll riechenden und lockigen Haaren. 

„Richtet ihr meinen Dank aus.“, murmelt Thorin und atmet tief ein. Warum zur Hölle riecht Bilbo so gut eigentlich? 

„Tschau! Und vergiss nicht, ihn zu Moms Geburtstag in drei Monaten mitzubringen!“ Seine Neffen verlassen das Zimmer. 

„Wer war das?“, fragt Bilbo leise. „Meine zwei Neffen“, murmelt Thorin und schnuppert noch einmal. „Der Löwe war der Ältere von beiden, Fíli und der Adlerjunge war Kíli.“  
„Oh, okay.“ 

Bilbo dreht sich herum, legt seine Hände auf seinen Schultern ab. „Sie haben was von wegen Kuss gesagt?“ „Mhhm.“, murmelt Thorin und beugt sich zu seinem, seinem, Hasen herunter. Ihre Lippen nähern sich und dann treffen sie aufeinander. 

„Der Pott geht an Mom.“, meint Kíli und schließt dann die Tür ganz. „Aber auch nur, weil sie uns hergeschickt hat.“ Fíli grinst seinen jüngeren Bruder an. „Stimmt allerdings.“, stimmt Kíli ihm zu und nickt gewichtig. „Wir sollten wirklich mit Mom ein Wort reden. Wenn wir ihr schon helfen, die Wette zu gewinnen, dann sollten auch wir einen Teil des Gewinns bekommen.“ 

„Wir könnten uns eine Playstation kaufen.“, schlägt Fíli vor. Kíli nickt. Ihm ist das recht. Solange Mom ihnen überhaupt Geld gab und sie ihren Onkel nie wieder beim Knutschen zusehen mussten, war ihm eigentlich alles recht.


End file.
